


Out of Step

by astraplain



Series: Choreography [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: unwanted attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Step

“MDNA? Why would Cassie call you that?” Adam asked, reaching for another handful of popcorn. A Project Runway rerun was on at low volume and they were catching each other up on their busy week.

“I hope she’s referring to Madonna’s Vogue tour.” Kurt shrugged. “With Ms. July, it could mean anything.”

“She wasn’t cross with you?” Adam looked as if he might leap to his feet and rush off to have words with NYADA’s notorious dance instructor. Kurt laughed and let himself fall over into Adam’s lap, looking up at him with bright amusement.

“No need to rush off and defend my honor, good sir,” Kurt teased. “She actually seemed pleased with my progress. At least she didn’t yell at me. Alicia was in tears.”

“Poor girl.” Adam frowned on the student’s behalf while resting his hands against Kurt’s hair. It was messy from the long day, made messier from a blissful forty minutes of making out on the sofa while Rachel practiced in her “room”.

“Poor me,” Kurt put on a sad face and reached up to poke at Adam’s mouth. Adam obliged by nipping at his finger. “I have to demonstrate one of Ms. July’s new practice routines for the class on Monday. I was planning to work on it at the studio this afternoon but…”

“But what?” Adam coaxed, brows knitted as he studied Kurt’s face. “No one bothered you did they?”

“It wasn’t that,” Kurt assured him quickly, grabbing Adam’s nearest hand and kissing it before moving it to rest over Kurt’s heart. “Ms. July was there and… It’s not like she said anything. She was just watching. And then, when I was getting ready to leave, she grabbed my hand.” Kurt lifted his left hand. “She sort of poked at my ring finger and muttered something that I swear sounded like ‘Sue Sylvester’ before baring her teeth at me and stomping off.” Kurt’s shrug was more of a wiggle, the movement limited by his spot in Adam’s lap. Adam blushed and shifted a little, grinning ruefully when Kurt laughed.

“I’d be inclined to think you were hearing things if I hadn’t had something strange happen myself.” Adam gestured at Kurt’s laptop. “You know those cheerleading videos I’m so fond of?”

“Perv,” Kurt teased, moving his head again, this time deliberately.

“We’re having a conversation, you.” Adam ran a hand lightly down Kurt’s side, grinning. “That coach of yours was in a few of those videos. I’m sure I saw her today: red track suit, carrying a megaphone. Followed me from my apartment to NYADA. Caught glimpses as I changed classes and again on my way to work and here. I’m sure she was yelling at me to get a move on and calling me a British beanie turtle. Something like that.” Adam was blushing again as Kurt squirmed in his lap, laughing uncontrollably. Giving in, Adam dropped sideways so his head was resting on Kurt’s hip. “You’re no help.”

“Au contraire,” Kurt replied, sounding far too self-possessed for someone who’d just had a squirming giggle fit. “I’m about to be a great deal of help. Wait here.” Kurt rolled off the sofa into a crouch and sprang up, overly chipper as he bounced off to his room.

There were sounds of drawers opening and general shifting of things before Kurt bounced back to the sofa where Adam was sitting upright again, looking adorably confused.

“Isabelle gave me something a few weeks ago. It didn’t make sense at the time, but now… I think it was a hint,” Kurt said as he sat down on the edge of the sofa, body turned toward Adam. He held a silver sharpie and a blue plastic disc with a ring of varying sized holes around the edge. “It’s a ring sizer.” Kurt explained, taking Adam’s hand. He turned the disc so the larger holes were closer to Adam and gently guided Adam’s ring finger into one. It was too tight so he tried the next, and the next before he and Adam agreed it was the best fit.

“My turn,” Adam insisted, repeating the process for Kurt. He’d had, not nightmares exactly, but unsettling dreams when he thought Kurt might go back to Blaine, but that had never happened and now Adam was holding Kurt’s left hand and thinking about rings. The idea made him lightheaded and he laughed.

“Me too,” Kurt assured him as he marked their sizes on the disk. “I don’t know or care what devious plans Ms. July has cooked up with Coach Sylvester. Or why they’re even interested in our relationship. I’m sure Isabelle isn’t in on it, but it doesn’t hurt to send them all a message.”

Kurt held the uncapped sharpie and picked up Adam’s left hand. “May I?”

“You may,” Adam replied, his manner serious. He didn’t need to know the details to trust Kurt, but they were venturing into matters that couldn’t be taken lightly.

With the care and precision of a calligrapher, Kurt bent to his task. His touch was so gentle it tickled but Adam held his hand steady. When Kurt looked up again Adam had to lean in and kiss him

“I hope it’s alright?” Kurt asked, uncertainty making him look away.

“Better than alright,” Adam insisted, taking the sharpie. “My turn?”

“Of course,” Kurt offered his hand immediately and Adam set about - not copying Kurt’s work exactly - more like mirroring it. Even though Kurt was usually ticklish he held steady while Adam worked.

“Done.” Adam set the marker down and pulled Kurt to his side. They held their hands out and admired their efforts, the silver clearly visible but not garish. “Think the ladies will notice?”

“I’m sure they will.” Kurt hesitated before asking, “Will they get the message?”

“In our own time.” Adam read the tiny words circling his ring finger in his best 'narrator’ voice. On his finger the writing faced him, on Kurt’s it faced outward. “Seems clear enough.”

“Cassie July and Sue Sylvester,” Kurt reminded him, laughing at Adam’s overly proper manner. Adam dropped the act and flopped back on the cushions, dragging Kurt with him.

“Not to worry. If this doesn’t get the message across we have more sharpies and an adjacent finger.” Adam lifted his middle finger to demonstrate and Kurt leaned forward and caught it between his teeth. He licked the tip lightly, then closed his lips around it. When he let go, he looked up grinning.

“We’ve talked about your naughty behavior, Mister. I believe you need a reminder.” Kurt stood up and tugged on Adam’s hand. They hurried off to the bedroom, Project Runway forgotten.

Much later, in the dim glow of the city lights through the curtains, Adam matched the silver ink on his finger to Kurt’s and imagined those words etched in platinum.

Cassie and Sue weren’t wrong. Their timing was just a little off.

::end::


End file.
